magicksfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Raixo/Magicka: Grimnir Returns
Tak więc... Jest to opowiadanie, jak "Wielki Mag" Grimnir, uwalnia się ze swojego więzienia na końcu świata a celem głównych bohaterów jest go, no... Unicestwić xD Po 6! (Wowowo xD) komentach napiszę kolejny rozdział xD Rozdział I Próby Dzień jak co dzień... Ponuro i szaro. Burze pojawiały się coraz częściej, i za każdym razem były coraz dłuższe i silniejsze. Było to nie do wytrzymania, tym bardziej, że do Kolegium Magii miałem całkiem daleko, a dziś praktycznie pierwszy dzień nauki, nie mogę się spóźnić! - Pomyślałem. Ale tak na prawdę, byłem niemalże pewien, że i tak się spóźnię... Po około 40(!) minutach uciążliwej drogi w dużym deszczu w końcu dotarłem do Kolegium. Dużego, magicznego miejsca w którym uczą niezwykłych sztuk, które są bardzo użyteczne, widziałem je czasami... Ehh, moim obowiązkiem jest pokazać się w szkole od jak najlepszej strony, i muszę pokazać, że mam talent do tych rzeczy, ponieważ podobno moja rodzina zawsze była w to dobra. Lecz jednak wyszło całkiem odwrotnie, cały mokry i spóźniony wparowałem na lekcje (Nie wspomnę o tym, że raz pomyliłem sale i zrobiłem z siebie pośmiewisko) nauczyciel nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, usiadłem w pierwszej lepszej ławce, wyciągnąłem książki, atrament i pióro i słuchałem tego co mówił nauczyciel (choć nie do końca wszystko chciało mi się słuchać), słyszałem tylko, że pierwsze lekcje będą przygotowawcze, i żeby zacząć prawdziwą naukę, trzeba zdać test. Test który miałbyć walką, wyłaniających najlepszych, którzy mają predyspozycję do nauki, szybkiego przyswajania wiedzy itd. ze 128 chętnych, tylko 30 będzie wyłonionych. Niedługo mieliśmy dostać również zwykłe szaty, które są niezbędne do przemierzania szkoły. Niedługo właśnie nauczyciel wyjął jakiegoś pudło. - Tak więc... To są szaty. Każda jest w barwie jakiegoś podstawowego koloru. Więc, rozdam je teraz... Osobiście dostałem szatę zieloną i jestem z tego nawet zadowolony, ponieważ lubię ten kolor. - Skoro macie już szaty, to może powiem Wam jakie będziecie mieli przedmioty w tym roku... Są to: Wissen, Macht-Runen, Meisterschaft, Kregerei, Kleinwild i Luderplanen. - Powiedział nauczyciel, gdy rozejrzałem się po klasie, zauważyłem, że tak jak ja, nikt nie miał pojęcia co to za przedmioty. Nagle ktoś w czarnej szacie kto siedział obok mnie, podniósł rękę. - Tak, Jamesie? - Spytał nauczyciel. - Na czym polegają te przedmioty? - Zapytał. - Dobrze, że pytasz. Otóż Wissen, to przedmiot na którym będziecie się uczyć różnych historycznych wydarzeniach, ważnych Magach i Wojownikach, o różnych teoriach, plotkach, będą również na tym przedmiocie pojawiały się różne opowieści i legendy... Ten przedmiot będziecie mieli ze mną. Macht-Runen, to przedmiot, na którym będziecie się uczyć o runach, starożytnych zwojach, kryształach, artefaktach o różnych językach... Meisterschaft to przedmiot o Żywiołach i mocach które mogą wywołać Magowie, jak i Wojownicy ale też o zwykłych zaklęciach które pomagają w czynnościach które wykonuję się w życiu codziennym, ten przedmiot zaś będziecie mieli z samym Dyrektorem! Kregerei to przedmiot o posługiwaniu się Broniami takimi jak Miecze, Kuszy, Topory i tak dalej. Kleinwild, to przedmiot na którym będziecie grać w różne gry starych czasów (Coś jak WF xD). A Luderplanen to przedmiot o potworach, ich wyglądzie, umiejętnościach i wadach. Ten przedmiot będziecie mieli nawet z jednym z potwórów - Wampirem... Radzę na niego uważać. Dobra, to już wszystko, koniec zajęć. Za 5 minut macie następny przedmiot, w sali 666 a jest nim właśnie Luderplanen... - Oznajmił nauczyciel, po czym wyszedł z sali, a wszyscy za nim w tym ja. Ale tylko gdy wyszedłem z sali, nikogo znajomego już nie mogłem ujrzeć, nawet nauczyciela... Ludzi było zbyt dużo, można powiedzieć, że się "zgubiłem". - Ej, Ty. - Powiedział ktoś za mną, a ja się odwróciłem. Wtedy zobaczyłem tego z czarną szatą, i czerwonymi włosami... - Nie wiesz gdzie iść, nie? Chodź. - Powedział, po czym ruszył, a ja za nim. Po około 4 minutach dotarliśmy na miejsce. - Dzięki, bez ciebie pewnie szukał bym tu drogi miesiąc... Ile tu sal... - Powiedziałem. - No, dużo... A tak poza tym jestem James Skyred, ale mów mi Jacob. - Przedstawił się. - A ja jestem Vaoru... Vaoru Raizen. - Gdy się już przedstawiłem, nagle zaświeciło mocne światło, prawie wręcz oślepiające. - Jakby co, to oznacza, że zaczynają się lekcje. - Uświadomił mi Jacob, po czym wszyscy powchodziliśmy do sali. Przez najbliższe 10 minut nic się nie działo, więc wszyscy powychodzili z ławek, zaczęli rozmawiać, próbować czarować i tak dalej... Ale nagle przy tablicy zrobił się jakby ognisty wybuch, a z niego wyszła postać pod płaszczem - Można było się domyślić, że to nauczyciel, gdy odsłonił się, można było zauważyć średniego wzrostu osobę z czerwono-czarnymi ubraniami, bladą cerą i długimi czarnymi włosami. - Siadać! Miałem kilka ważnych spraw ale... Już jestem. Otóż nazywam się Vlad i będziecie mieli ze mną Luderplanen, pewnie już ktoś Wam wytłumaczył co to za przedmiot... Wyciągać księgi, pióra i atramenty, będziecie zapisiywać bowiem, informacje o dzisiejszej bestii którą jest Chochlik. Chochliki to małe brązowawe bądź szarawe stwory. Są dosyć tchórzliwe, dużo Chochlików na wolności jest przyjaznych gdy się ich nie sprowokuję, większość z nich jest można powiedzieć dziecinnych, zachwycają się każdą rzeczą jaką zobaczą. Ale przez to, że Chochliki nie są zbyt silne, a mają dość dużą wiedzę o podziemiach, więzi się je, by wykopywały w kopalniach różne surowce i tak dalej. Chochilki są przebiegłe, i dosyć szybkie, i nigdy nie zostawiają drugiego Chochlika w potrzebie... Zazwyczaj... Choć, Chochliki które są więżone, poważnieją i bardziej rozumieją świat, więc również ich zachowanie się zmienia, Chochliki na ogół właśnie nie są dość agresywne, ale gdy zostaną przyparte do muru, zaatakują a jednemu Chochlikowi pomogą wszystkie wokół. Ich słabością jest ogień - boją się go, a niektóre które zbyt długo przebywały w ciemnościach jaskiń, obawiają się też światła. - Wyjaśnił nauczyciel. - A, jak wygląda Chochlik na żywo? - Spytał się ktoś. Wtedy nauczyciel zamknął oczy, wystawił rękę przed siebie, i na jego dłoni pojawił się mały ognisty wybuch, taki sam jak wtedy kiedy się pojawił, gdy dym zniknął na jego ręcę pojawiła się mała klatka ze stworem, który próbował się wydostać. - To je... Chochlik? Czemu on jest w klatce?... Pan go więzi? - Spytała jakaś uczennica. - Nie... To nie mój Chochlik, tylko jakiegoś Maga... eWziąłem go tylko na chwilę, bez obaw. - Powiedział nauczyciel, po czym znów zrobił mały wybuch, a wtedy Chochlik w klatce zniknął. - Dobrze... To na dzisiaj tyle, następną lekcję macie w sali 319 na jutro macie narysować na papirusie Chochlika, na podstawie opisu i tego co widzieliście, jak i go opisać. Ten kto dzisiaj nie zapisywał informacji, skończy źle... - Powiedział nauczyciel. Reszta lekcji zleciała szybko, i nie szło mi tak źle, no może poza Meisterschaft... Następne dni mijały szybko, dobrze nawet się uczyłem i wszystko dobrze mi szło, poza właśnie tworzeniem Magii. No i zbliżał się koniec... Koniec najzwyklejszych zajęć. Niedługo miały być "Próby". Miały być to testy z każdego przedmiotu, odbywające się na różne sposoby. Z Wissenu musimy odpowiadać na różne pytania, na Macht-Runen, mamy powiedzieć alfabet po Chochlikowemu (Który przerabialiśmy cały czas), na Kleinwildzie będziemy musieli przejść przez tor przeszkód, na Kregerei musimy walczyć, w ciągu 60 sekund przeciwnik musi się znaleźć na ziemi, jeżeli nikt nie będzie na ziemii w ciągu minuty jest remis, na Luderplanen mamy wymienić kilka Bestii, ich słabości, wygląd i tak dalej... A na Meisterschaft mamy zaprezentować, jakikolwiek rodzaj Magii... Miało być to za dwa dni, po skończeniu weekendu. Gdy weekend minął, czas był na Próby... Wszystko o dziwo zdałem, wszystko prócz Meisterschaft, ale jednego przedmiotu można było nie zdać. Byłem już taki szczęśliwy, kamień spadł mi z serca, ale wszystko się zmieniło, podczas lekcji Kregerei, została ogłoszona ostatnia Próba. - Próba "Erleuchtunga". W tej próbie miały być Walki na... Śmierć i życie, by wyłonić przechodzących, w tej próbie trzeba było korzystać ze wszystkiego, czego nauczyło się przez ten czas, różnych teorii jak co działa, walki bronią, korzystania lekko z Magii... Gdy się o tym dowiedziałem, po prostu już czuję, że umieram. Dyrektor przydzielił każdemu Magię, kto może jakiej używać na Arenie. Jeżeli ktoś użyję nie tej, co Dyrektor każe zostaje zdyskfalifikowany. Były podziały na: Ogień i Wodę. Modliłem się, by wyszło na to, bym miał Wodę, bo Ognia nic a nic nie umiałem (Wodę co prawda też słabo umiałem, ale coś mi przynajmniej z niej wychodziło). Niestety los chciał inaczej - wypadł na mnie Ogień... To be continued... Chyba xD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach